Where Girltalk can land you
by Nomeh
Summary: Put two girls under a tree on a hot day with some sweet eye candy in front of them, and what do you get?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just borrow them to play with for a little while.**

**Chapter 1**

She wiped her brow as she walked through the construction zones. Mid-August was a terrible time to be subjected to the wiles of Mother Nature. It was one of those days that Sakura believed that the land they lived in really lived up to its name. The Land of Fire.

It had been a month since the attack from Pain, and the debris had been cleared from a large section. New construction was underway and a few buildings were being put up as priorities. For now though The Village Hidden in the Leaves was a tent city. The only places having survived the destruction were several of the more prominent clan compounds. The Yamanaka's and Akimichi's had been demolished. It was unfortunate. Sakura couldn't help but think that it was made worse by Ino's constant whining about her wardrobe being lost along with her prized baubles and whatever else she had. And the fact that now all the stores had been demolished so it would be a long time before they could be replaced. It was going to be a long year.

But on the other hand Sakura was also grateful that she had her best friend close by. Having decided that they would share a tent while the village was being repaired.

Today though, was thankfully a day off for both of them. Sakura was on her way to find her friend after having just left the large tent designated as the communal cafeteria. She thought she had been hungry but the tent was stifling. Even with the wall flaps rolled up. Unfortunately there had been no breeze to quell the humid atmosphere.

Stopping by her tent she grabbed a notebook and pen. She knew where her friend was and figured she would join her there. The spot was a beautiful tree on the outskirt of the cleared district. It had just barely survived the catastrophe by a few yards, and it was a perfect place to sit. Not only to seek a reprieve from the relentless summer sun, but to watch village slowly being rebuilt in front of them.

Fifteen minutes later found her walking down the dusty dirt road her friends blond hair coming into view. Her friend seemed to have her nose stuck in a book. This struck her as odd because she knew Ino hated to read. She deemed it not worth her time, and that there were a million other things more worth her time that a dusty old book.

When she got closer she noticed that while her head was tilted like she was reading, her eyes on the other hand seemed to skim right over the top of the book. Curious as to what her friend was looking at she turned her head to survey her surroundings. She grinned when she saw the object, or rather objects of her friend's scrutiny.

Not far from them were the boys of the rookies along with Neji and Lee. All of them working hard to put op the framework of some structure destined for one of the main needed facilities of New Konoha. And boy did she have to thank whatever gods there were for saving the tree that the girls had designated their favorite resting spot. Cause there was a perfect view of 10 very hot sweaty shinobis. Even Shino had discarded his trench coat in an attempt to stave off the swelter.

Approaching her friend she grinned again.

"You're super talented being able to read a book upside-down Pig."

Her friend blinked up at her brought out of her stare down of the boys then looked down at her book and slammed it shut placing the now offensive book next to her.

"Shut-up forehead!", She crossed her arms. "It's so freaking hot! "

Sakura grinned and reached into her hip pouch and pulled out two soda's she bribed off the workers in the cafeteria tent, then handed one to her friend.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you!" the blond girl exclaimed as she pressed the can to her forehead. Her expression reflecting bliss as the cool tin touched her skin. Sakura smirked as she settled herself next to her friend. Setting the notebook next her she popped open the can and looked over to where her friend had been looking.

"So who are we looking at?"

Ino grinned.

"All of them."

Sakura grinned again giving her friend a brief look before she turned to look back that the boys.

All of them had their shirts off. Beautiful tans on all of them. Sweaty and muscular they moved wooden beams with ease. Their taut muscles flexing under the strain as they hefted and shoved.

"I always kinda though Chouji was fat, but he isn't really, is he?" Ino's voice broke through her brief assessment, and she flickered her gaze to the boy. She had to admit that he wasn't. But while the other boys tended to be on the leaner side. The Akimichi heir was stocky. In a big boned way. Not like Kiba, who was stocky but that was only because his shoulders were more broad.

"And for all of Shika's laziness, I wonder when he works out. And seriously someone needs to tell Shino that he needs a different outfit. Cause ..DAMN!"

Sakura could help but giggles at her friend's exuberance.

"Yea, if it wasn't for his bugs…..maybe. But those things just creep me out way too much. And I know that even though he's nice… I couldn't deal with that."

"I know what you mean.", The pinkette shuddered at the thought. No matter how nice or cute a guy was. Bugs were gross, hands down. And Sakura just couldn't help but wonder where all those bugs hung out inside that trench coat of him. She shuddered again. "Lee is another one. His body is hot but …he's got this face…" she paused. " mean you kinda just wanna cut his head off and stick a new one one. And then hope it comes with a better attitude. Cause he's is way more hyper than Naruto. And I can barely stand that crazy blond as it is!"

Ino couldn't help but laugh. "Yea but who knew that knuckle head was packing all that under that ugly jumpsuit?" Both girls looked to see the boy in question lift two beams, one on each shoulder and stack them next to a wall. His back muscles glinting with sweat as they rippled with his movement. The girls both nodded and then took a drink from their soda to cool off a little. Boy watching was not helping them at all.

"Neji too, I mean seriously? He's all serious and broody. But that body is something else. He's super lean."

The blond shifted her eyes to the pale eyed boy and gave him a once over in appraisal. " Yea but he's so….pale. Like Sai pale. And speaking of Sai. Too bad he's on a mission cause I bet he's just as hot too!"

Sakura made a face at this. "He's way too pretty. I mean I know Sasuke was kinda pretty but Sai beats him hands down on that. Besides, he freaks me out with his fake smiles."

Ino had to agree. Even though she had to admit that he was still nice to look at. She leaned back and sighed. "What I wouldn't' give to line them all up naked and just stare at them. I wonder who's go the biggest you know what?"

Sakura felt her cheeks redden as she looked at her friend, and then look back. Her eyes wandering from man to man as she appraised the unrevealing places below their belts. "I don't know, but I bet the smallest goes to Lee. I mean all that training has got to be over compensating for something."

Ino laughed outright, "Yea but that could be said about Naruto too, cause he trains all the time too."

"Yea but not in the same way."

"I know forehead. I think I might agree with you though about Lee. And I think the biggest one goes to Shikamaru. I mean if your theory is right, and he's the laziest one then he's that way cause he's gotta be like 'I don't got nothing to worry about'", she paused for a moment then continues with a "Troublesome woman."

Both girls erupted in peals of laughter at Ino's blatant mockery of the strategist.

"Why don't you ask him out them Pig? Find out for yourself."

"No thanks forehead. I know he isn't cloud watching all the time, but my idea of fun is not laying in the grass watching him watch clouds or watching him play shogi with his dad. Even if he had a …lot to work with. He'd be boring."

Sakura nodded. She knew he was a hard worker when it came down to it, but he was just too lazy for either one of their tastes. "Do you like any of them?"

Ino sat there for a minute her eyes moving to each as she thought about her answer. "I don't know forehead. I can see pros and cons in all of them, but I actually think I kinda like Chouji. I mean he's not super hyper or is he super smart, but he's not like super dumb either. He's like the most normal out of them all… and honestly. I could go for a bit of normal. Especially after all this."

Sakura had to agree with her there. There was just too much crazy going on. Or had gone on. And Ino was crazy enough all by herself. So Choji was actually a good choice cause he would probably balance her out. Not to mention she would get to go out to eat a lot, and Ino was a little superficial like that. Even though she loved her. Her friend definitly leaned towards being attached to the material world.

"Plus he can expand his body, in parts. So I wonder what else he can do with that jut-su?" Ino winked at a blushing Sakura and the girls giggled again.

Just then the sound of barking brought the girls out of their laughing fit. Their eyes looking over to see Kiba kneeling before Akamaru, petting the large dog while he drank from a bucket. The girls both watched as the dog backed up a little and his owner dipped a glass in the bucket and stood. Then poured the water over his head, and shook out his hair.

"Mercy" Ino breathed.

Sakura could only nod as both girls eyes were transfixed on the Inuzuka. Water glistening on his tan skin. They couldn't see them clearly but both girls were imagining the rivulets that must had run down his chest and abs.

"He just looks like the kind of guy who would pick a girl up, slam her against the wall and proceed to fuck the life out of her." Sakura mused absently. Her blond friends head whipped so fast to look at her that she was sure she had gotten whiplash.

"Sakura! I didn't know you had it in you!"

The pink haired girl blushed only now realizing that she had spoken out loud. "What?" she tried to cover her embarrassment as she tried to look at her friend innocently.

"Nu uh, no way forehead you better spill now! KIBA! Seriously?"

"Fine.." she sighed in defeat. Cause if she didn't now, Ino would just work until she broke her down later. "I think he's sexy as hell. Out of them all he's the hottest. There's something about him that just screams dominance."

"Well, duh, He's gonna inherit the clan one day and be the Alpha."  
"I know that. But I mean like he'd be dominant in bed too. Like…" The med-nin trailed off, as she chewed her lip thinking of the right words. "I spend so much time trying to keep Naruto and Sai under wraps on missions. Always having to be the voice of reason and boss them around. That I just wanna let go, and Kiba…..Kiba just seems like he's one that could take that control from me. And I'd let him. Ya know?"

"I guess I kinda see what you mean. I spend all my time trying to get Shikamaru to do something and dragging Chouji out of the Barbeque restaurant. Taking care of the boys sucks sometimes but I guess we gotta do it though."  
Sakura nodded.

"Hinata never has to take care of her teammates. They take care of her. Which is another reason I find him sexy. He cares, and he's loyal."

"Geez forehead you sound like your in love with the dog boy."

Blushing profusely, "Can it Pig! I don't love him. …." Pausing to glance over at the boy briefly, "but man oh man I'd love to feel his hands on me. Have you seen them. His hands are huge!"

"You know what they say about that right? Big hands, big feet…" Ino wiggled her brows suggestively.

"I had to heal him once, and when I went to check his forehead for a fever I felt his hair… and it was so soft, I've wanted to run my fingers through that hair for so long now. And his eyes. I feel like every time he's looking at me it's like he's undressing me. But I don't think he knows what he's doing when he stares at people. And his lips…"She sighed. "They're so full, and soft looking I imagine those lips on me. Everywhere…..."

"Sakura."

"Him bending me over or up against a tree…"

"Sakura!"

"And his fangs… oh god his fangs I can't help but shiver when I think about his teeth biting, grazing nibbling…."

"SAKURA SHUT UP!" her friend silenced her rant with a hand over the pinkette's mouth .

Sakura blinked and mumbled something unintelligible behind her friends hand with questioning eyes. The blond was looking at something else but she leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I think we forgot something really important." Lowering her hand from the girl's mouth she turned to look into her eyes meaningfully. "Kiba has super hearing."

Sakura's own eyes widened as the depth of the situation hit her. She turned her gaze towards the boys only to see said boy watching the girls, and he looked positively dumbstruck.

The next thing he knew there were two puffs of smoke and the only evidence that anyone had been under that tree were two forgotten pop cans, a notebook, a pen and a book.

**AN: Maybe it's silly of me, but I was cracking up while writing this. Hope you enjoyed that chapter! R&R! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to those that Reviewed/favorited/followed. It's you guys that give me the encouragement to continue with these little drabbles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

"Holy crap! Did you see his face?" The pink haired kinoichi was laughing. Her cheeks tinged pink from both the excitement and embarrassment of the situation.

"Duh Forehead! It was priceless! Do you think it worked though?"

"It better have or we just embarrassed the hell out of ourselves for no reason!"

"What should we do next? I mean do we wait do we do more? How do we act?"

"Calm down Pig! I think that we should act like nothing happened. We left our stuff there so they might find it. Kiba probably noticed cause he has really good eyesight too…." Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think we should just act like nothing happened. We got another day off at the hospital, and I bet they will be at the same building site."

"So we're going back?" The blond asked warily. She wasn't sure if she was up for more self-torture.

"Yep and I got the perfect idea!" The pinkette grinned triumphantly as she turned towards her friend. " And you're gonna be happy cause I'm finally gonna wear that swimsuit you bought me for my birthday last year!"

"You mean you found it in the wreckage?"

Sakura sweat dropped slightly, "Well, it was sort of still in its box….in the back of my closet which mostly survived."

"You put it back in the box?" Her friend stared at her incredulously. "I can't believe you. Your such a weirdo!"

"Well at least I saved it and didn't throw it away!"

"Hey I told you that lotion you bought me made me break out in hives!"

"Whatever Pig. Anyway. I think it's gonna be nice tomorrow, maybe we should go tanning!"

The girls grinned at each other their eyes glinting evilly.

**NEXT DAY~~~~~**

Kiba wiped the sweat out of his eyes. His forehead protector could only stave off so much. Man he missed air conditioning. Plus he was tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Those girls, and their talking. He mentally had to shake her head. He had thought about trying to return their stuff but it was so late by the time they had finished for the day and he had gotten something to eat. He was gonna give that book that smelled like Ino to Chouji for him to return to her. But he forgot it in his room at the compound. Thank god their lands were still somewhat intact. Except for the loss of electricity, His place was still pretty much the same.

It was busier though. They had allowed some outsiders to stay in some of the guest quarters. Mostly the elderly and those that had been crippled for one reason or another. But other than that he counted himself one of the lucky few. People like Chouji and Ino had lost everything. Except what they could pull out of the rubble.

"I'm soooo HOT! Granny better let us have a day off soon so we can go swimming or something! It's like I'm in Suna except it's worse cause it's humid!" That knuckle-head Kiba thought.

"I'm so hungry! Is it lunch time yet?" Chouji wailed. He was holding a large stack of planks in his enlarged hands while looking forlornly at his lunch near his discarded gear. Kiba had to crack a grin. For all his strength the big man was kind of a baby.

"Quit your whining" A lazy voice drawled. "We're all tired and hungry. None of us wanna be doing this shit."

"Whatever Shikamaru you lazy bastard! You don't wanna do anything!" Naruto practically yelled as he began hammering.

"Your such a drag Naruto."

"Do not despair my fellow ninja! Our youth will prevail over the heat!"

No one replied to that. They all just stared at Lee and shook their heads.

The sound of laughter and animated squeals, drew their attention as four girls rounded the corner all carrying lounge chairs. They each had a small bag and were all wearing tank tops and very short…..short shorts.

The guys watched as the girls set up their chairs and then much to the pleasure and surprise of the boys, they began to take off said bits of clothing. Even Hinata! Who was wearing a pale lavender bikini that had black pinstripes on it. The bottoms had large silver rings where the fabric connected.

Tenten was wearing a dark green bikini with a pale yellow green paisley print on it. On her top there was a bow in the center between her breasts.

Ino's suit was black but as she turned, there was a shimmer of purple reflected in the sunlight.

And then there was Sakura's. It was red, but not just any red. It was Blood red almost crimson.

The girls laid out towels and tied up their hair. Then began the task of lotioning themselves.

Lee fainted with a nose bleed and was now laying in a heap twitching. The others just stared, before someone yelled for them to get back to work.

Kiba just shook his head. 'Women.' He thought.

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked the others as they moved around the site, albeit slowly.

Shino piped in with his raspy voice. "I would have to say that they are laying in the sun."

"Ino calls it 'soaking up the rays'" Chouji said through a mouthful of chips.

"It's called 'Sun-bathing'." Neji's bored voice cut through the air. If it wasn't for his keen eyes Kiba might have thought that the Hyuga was actually bored, but he had seen the barest flicker in the boy's eyes when Tenten had peeled her clothes off.

"That's not what I mean you guys! " Naruto whined. " I mean what are they doing, like talking about, what do you think?"

Kiba didn't blink his eyes watching one of the girls in particular his hearing zoned in to that general direction. "They're talking about us."

"Kiba, You can hear them?!" Naruto practically screamed at him. "What are they saying? I bet they are admiring my awesomeness and they can't wait to get a piece of this!" He grinned wide and flexed.

"They said something about you yesterday but nothing today yet." The dog-nins voice spoke up absently.

"THEY DID! What'd they say? What'd they say?" The blond was practically yanking on his arm now, which he snatched away.

"So far Ino and Sakura are not interested in you." It was the truth at least. Those two weren't. He had a feeling who it was but he wasn't going to try and speculate just to give Naruto more fuel to start showboating for whoever it was that might actually see him as a viable option for any romantic…..whatever. He stopped his thought right there, cause that was a vision he didn't need in his head.

"I bet they think they are too good for all of us and just want to be teases!" The knuckle-head was trying to deflect cause he didn't want to think about them thinking about any of the other guys, and not him.

"Well..." He paused listening in, they were reiterating their conversation from yesterday. Probably to get Tenten's and Hinata's opinion. "Three out of the four girls think Shikamaru is lazy cause he probably has the biggest piece of equipment, and is confident about not having to worry about it." It would have been a bruise to his ego but he knew how at least one of them felt about him, so he wasn't going to complain. Besides he knew for a fact that he was not …..lacking in that department so to speak. "Too bad for him though cause …it appears that none of them are interested in someone so lazy. They think your boring." He turned to see a smug smirk turn into a frown.

"Troublesome bitches."

"Shino, they all think bugs are gross. So your out too, but they think that you should lose the trench-coat, and show off your body more." He shuddered inwardly. He was starting to regret having said anything cause of the unpleasantness of the visions the girls were invoking in his mind with their words that he was repeating to the guys.

Suddenly Kiba looked a little green and all the guys noticed.

"Are you alright Kiba?" Chouji asked him as he placed a hand on the dog-nin's back.

"Yea..it's just…." And then he turned to look at Naruto. "Hinata just told the girls that she is in love with Naruto. And then some other details that she'd like to have happen that I'm just NOT going to repeat. But needless to say …she wants to give you her …" Kiba gulped. " Her Flower…"

"Her flower?" The blond looked confused. "What the heck do I want with a crummy flower?"

"Idiot." Shikamaru shook his head. " She's talking about her virginity."

"H..h..her…..vir…ginity?" Naruto sweat dropped 'oh boy' he thought as he passed out.

Lee sat up quickly, "What about my sweet cherry blossom? Has she finally realized how much she loves me?" He jumped up and began to dance around. "I bet she did! Oh I can't wait to make her mi…." He was quieted suddenly and Neji stood there brushing his hands off.

"He was annoying me."

"But seriously Kiba what else are they saying?" It was Chouji again.

The others were looking at him expectantly, and he began to fume. "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU ALL WHAT THEY ARE SAYING?" He barked out then stood there huffing after his little outburst.

"You're the only one that can hear them from over here, duh.." A lazy voice drawled..'Oh yea.' Kiba thought.

"Tenten thinks Neji has a great butt.." he drawled out defeated. "She says she wants to squeeze it." Kiba couldn't help but face palm 'Why me?' Kiba thought.

"And Chouji…..you should ask Ino out on a date."

Said boy just blinked in surprise at Kiba, ,and then looked across towards the girls and blinked again. Then to all of the others guys surprise Chouji walked over to the girls. The guys watched him wondering what the heck he was doing, They saw him approach the girls and then as he got their attention. His nervous body language as he rubbed the back of his neck and then they all blinked as Ino stood up and gave the Akimichi a kiss on the cheek nodding enthusiastically.

When he got back Kiba held out his hand and got a high five from a very happy blushing Chouji Akimichi.

'Damn' he muttered inwardly, That lucky bastard must have put an expansion jut-su on his balls. Cause he had to have one heck of a pair to just do that without even thinking about it.

Then as if not to be out done. Neji, followed by a now recovered Naruto made their way over to the girls and got a similar reaction from the respective females.

'Double damn.' He sighed…"Well, here goes nothing" he dropped his tools and made his way over.

Every step he could see her watching him watching her. Each second slowed and time seemed to still. He was thankful for the heat just then to hide the sweat of his nervousness.

He finally made it. There he was standing in front of her, and she was staring at him.

'Okay pull yourself together.' He gave himself a mental pep-talk.' You can do this! She's just a girl who wants you to do crazy things to her body. Easy. She isn't the first one. ' But who was he kidding.

It wasn't even about that. He knew she was amazing, and if there was any time that he ever.. and he knew, ANY time that he did anything that she didn't want done. He'd be pulverized into a pile of man burger. And that in itself was intimidating. But it was also hot. Cause she had said that she'd let him overpower her…..and like it.

But this wasn't why he was doing this. He was doing it because she was beautiful, and kind, and he had secretly had a crush on her for a long time. But never thought he could measure up to the pedestal that she had placed the Uchiha on.

So her admission to liking him had floored him, not to mention her very colorful descriptions of other things that she would like to experience with his person.

"Hey Sakura." He started glancing nervously at the other girls who were also staring at him and giggling. He looked back.

"Hi Kiba." She smiled up at him. One of her legs crossed over the other drawing his attention to the long lean limbs. He swallowed and folded his arms behind his head. It was a nervous gesture really. But unbeknownst to him it expanded his torso making it look leaner and caused his muscles to flex a little. When he saw Sakura's eyes travel over him he inhaled deeply. Which was probably a big mistake because all of a sudden his senses were permeated with the faint tinge of her arousal. Man, he had better make this quick before he embarrassed himself by getting a hard-on in front of them.

"So, um, " He dropped his arms. " We're probably gonna be cutting out of here early cause it's just too hot, so I was wondering if…maybe you wanted to hang out or something?"

"Sure."

"Kay, uh.. since you got your…" he gestured up her body… "swim suit. Maybe we could go swimming?" He was fight really hard not to blush. But the smile that lit up her face at his suggestion made it all worthwhile.

"Okay it's a date!" she said happily.

'A date? …..oh boy…'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm really glad that your all enjoying this ficlet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

Soon after the guys had made their moves, the girls left. All of them giggling and smiling at the boys as they went about their business.

This left the boys to try and hurry up to finish what they could before they could cut out early, and go on their dates.

Kiba was in a mild panic. It wasn't that he hadn't been on a date before. He had been on plenty, but this was different.

This was Sakura.

Sure he couldn't help but think of the interesting scenes she had planted in his head, but he knew that she was worth much more than a quick, albeit hot, lay. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to be something lasting. So how was he going to make a good impression?

"So, what are you guys gonna do on your dates?" He asked as casually as he could.

"I'm gonna take Hinata to Ichi…OH WAIT! NO RAMEN!" The blond boy stood there looking both perplexed and a little hysterical. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW?!"

"Idiot." Shikamaru was shaking his head.

"You must woo her with flowers and candies and love poems! LET THE POWER OF YOUR YOUTHS LOVE GUIDE YOU!" Rock Lee punched the air to emphasize his words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bushy brow. That sounds like it's a lot of work. Besides how am I supposed to get candy when there is no stores anymore?"

"Then you should run to Suna and buy some and then run back as fast as you can! Let the strength of your youth fuel your desire and give you the power you need to run as fast as you can!"

Naruto blinked at him while the other boys shook their heads.

"NO WAY! THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA! DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR THAT IS?" Naruto yelled finally.

"Are you saying my cousin isn't worth the effort Naruto?" Neji spoke up leveling Naruto with a pale glare.

"Shut up! I never said that! Besides Neji what are you going to do with Tenten? Hmmm? Are you gonna run to Suna to get her some dumb candy?"

Neji's eye twitched. "I don't need candy to court her."

"Well then what are you gonna do? Stare at her the whole date?"

"I'm not going to dignify you with an answer."

"I get it. That just means you don't know what your gonna do either huh?" Naruto smirked at the stoic looking Hyuga.

"I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna cook for Ino. We can go hunt and then make our own bar-b-que." Choji was grinning triumphantly.

"You think Ino is going to like hunting on a date?" Shino drawled out in his calm rasp.

"Knowing Ino she'd probably like you running off to some other village to bring her back candy. She might not even want the candy, but the fact that you went to get it would be enough. " Shikamaru interjected. "She's too troublesome. If you do that though. You might have to figure out something better for next time."

"What do you mean? I'm not gonna run to Suna to buy her candy!" The Akimichi turned his head to glare at Lee again. "Why did you have to say that? I'm NOT running to Suna…Besides if the Hokage finds out that I wanna go to Suna she's gonna want me to get her Sake… and that will mean I need a pack horse."

"Why don't you take Ino with you?" Kiba said absently. "Take a few days and then you could kill three birds with one stone."

"Three?"

"Yea. Candy, Date, probably in a restaurant, and Sake for the Hokage."

Choji blinked, and then grinned. "Kiba, that's a great idea!"

"Now why did you have to go and say that dog-breath?!" Naruto whined.

"What did I do now?" The inuzuka turned his head to look at Naruto quizzically.

"Choji taking Ino on a vacation to Suna. Is like setting the standard for the rest of us. Each girl is probably gonna talk about it to the others and that crazy woman is gonna brag about it and it's probably gonna hurt the others feelings that we didn't do something as good. You do know that Sakura and her are sort of rivals, right?"

That knuckle-headed, big-mouthed annoying pain in the ass hyper active P.O.S! DAMNNIT! Now what he fuck was he supposed to do? Kiba groaned inwardly.

"Naruto has a point. Troublesome. It's gonna be'a drag for you guys to work this out. I'm just glad I don't have to do anything."

"Maybe I'll tell Shiho that you wanna go on a date!" Naruto cackled.

Shikamaru glared at the blond boy. "I'll run away to Suna."

"To see Temari ooooooo" Naruto sing songed and made kissy faces.

"Whatever." Shikamaru crossed his arms and looked away.

They were quiet after this, each lost in their own thoughts. And as they finished up their work for the day, and wandered off in different directions Kiba couldn't help but think that he was probably in for a long night, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.


End file.
